nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierius Magnus
Hi, welcome to Wikination! Thanks for your edit to the Libertas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:35, September 9, 2009 : Wie zegt tegen Apoo banaan op Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean dat dat machtsstrijdje pas begon nadat ik TahR78 rechten had gegeven? Ik had de macht ook voor mijzelf kunnen houden. -- 15:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Begrijp je nu dat het gewoon een afrekening was? Ze zitten al een week op een andere site, http://wiki.net84.net/index.php/Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen , ze zaten alleen op Wikistad om met mij te kunnen ruziën. -- 15:56, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Dat is voor mij Chinees... Lars Washington 07:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sjonge, wat is hier nu weer aan de hand? Aesopos 16:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben aan het afrekenen met een slechte gebruiker PatatjeOorlog 16:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Van Llamada wiki: Ik neem het personage Alberto Magnus over ipv Dr. Magnus. Ik wil mezelf dan tot adel verheffen. Baron Alberto Magnus I wordt ik dan. En ik zou graag een klein stukje land hebben waar ik een kasteel kan bouwen. Ik bezit ook al een sanitorium, Sanitorium Magnus. Meer vraag ik niet. Ik heb totaal geen interesse meer in politieke macht. Dr. Magnus 1 nov 2009 16:27 (UTC) :Helaas zijn de landen al bepaald. Maar je mag wel een stuk in Turismopaís hebben. TahR78 1 nov 2009 16:29 (UTC) Een land hoef ik niet. En macht evenmin. Ik wil gewoon rust, rijkdom en adel. :D Dr. Magnus 1 nov 2009 16:33 (UTC) Weer te veel Grootheidswaanzinsap gedronken? :D PatatjeOorlog 16:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Pierlot, kiss my black ass! Krijg de... ach laat ook maar. Krijg gewoon een poliep en verlies je stem ofzo... :DDr. Magnus 16:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Doe normaal. Let op je taal. Juist als je zo een taal aanslaat gaat de staff denken dat je de situaties uitlokt. Zelfs Pierlot scheldt niet zo mongolisch veel.. TahR78 22:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :En btw, waarom weer kanker? Zou jij het leuk vinden als jouw opa die ziekte had en ik er dan 3720 keer ermee zou schelden? TahR78 22:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Hij wil me zelfs bij de politie melden. Dat hoort niet zo PatatjeOorlog 06:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::En daarnaast heb ik hem belooft te stoppen, maar dat lukt niet als Magnus zo doet. PatatjeOorlog 06:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wat ik op llamada zag was niet echt stoppen. 09:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::LLamada was toch dom 09:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lotje haalt het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan. Hij blijft me lastig vallen. EN hij draait mijn edits terug en vandaliseert mijn GP en artikelen. Logisch dat ik dan boos wordt. En scheld. Dat ligt nu eenmaal in mijn karakter: ik scheld altijd terug, en ik sla altijd terug IRL. Ik laat nooit iets op me zitten. En ik zal hemel en aarde bewegen om Lotje's IP te laten blokkeren. Dr. Magnus 13:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Duidelijk zo, Tahrim, Apoo en Pierlot? Mooi. Ik hoop maar dat het duidelijk is. Dr. Magnus 13:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::ER is geen reden omte schelden Magnus Misschien moet je maar en wikibreak nemen magnus 14:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Pierlot, ik heb je gezworen dat ik je die crosswiki blokkade zal bezorgen. En dus zal ik niet rusten voor je die hebt. In ieder geval op de volgende websites: #Spoorwegen #Fictieve landen #WikiNation #WikiStad En alle anderen waarop ik zit. Zodat je me nooit meer lastig zult vallen. Je weet dat je het verdient. Dr. Magnus 14:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, en Pierlot: sorry dat ik je zo verschrikkelijk uitschold. Dat had ik niet moeten doen. Maar je haalt me nu eenmaal het bloed onder de nagels vandaan. Dr. Magnus 14:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Dann beloof je me om de blokkade dinges teverandern naar de wiki waar op ik heb gevandalieerd 14:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Overal waar je hebt gevandaliseerd moet je levenslang worden verbannen. En ergens anders waar ik en de anderen niet zijn, daar begin je opnieuw (de sims wiki, of wikipedia). IS dat ok? :) Dr. Magnus 14:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ja 14:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Het zou helpen wanneer je Sannse nu op haar OP een berichtje stuurt. Daarin geef je links naar de sites waarop je hebt gevandaliseerd. Je zegt dat het je spijt. En dat je een blokkade wilt op die sites, voor je eigen bestwil en die van anderen. Daarna zal je op die vier, of vijf, wiki's worden geblokkeerd. Ergens anders, waar wij elkaar nooit zullen ontmoeten, kun je dan verder. Wanneer je het zelf vraagt is het zeker dat je ook werkelijk de blokkade krijgt, die je hebt verdient. En dan laten we elkaar voor eeuwig met rust. Dr. Magnus 14:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::We zijn al bezig met een crosswiki ban te regelen voor pierlot. 15:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Fijn dat te horen, Bucurestean. Wie zijn "wij"en regel je dit via e-mail, en zo ja, met welke gebruikers van de wikia staff? Denk je dat het nu wel eindelijk eens gaat lukken of gaat het weer mis? :) Dr. Magnus 15:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Nee, dit is mijn (Bucu's IP), die begint met 82. 83 is altijd van Pierius of van Pierlot... -- 07:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Goeiedag Bucu! Die ellendige nep-revolutionairen zijn naar LamazooiWikia vertrokken en hebben WikiStad in de steek gelaten... klootzakken die ze zijn! :D 15:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Tja ons doel is bereikt ;) 16:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Welk doel is bereikt? WikiStad is leeggelopen, dat hebben jullie bereikt. Dr. Magnus 10:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Idd. (BUCU) 08:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Het zijn gewoon klootzakken. Die hele revolutie, die hele machtsstrijd... het ging slechts om het idee... zodra ze de macht kregen vertrokken ze. 08:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Wat is er gaande? Kan ik ergens mee helpen? Lars 09:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, wat zal ik eens zeggen. Ik wordt onderhand zo zat van al dit gedoe... hopelijk zal het nu stabiel en mooi op WikiStad aan toe gaan. Dr. Magnus 18:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Lovia :D --Bucurestean 18:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome! Good to be here, to bad Pierlot is also here. But as long as he behaves, I guess I will be forced to live with tha! :D No Tahrim and Ape here? Dr. Magnus 18:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Fortunately not! :D --Bucurestean 18:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) It would otherwise look like Planet of the Apes out here! For crying out loud! :D Dr. Magnus 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) @Talk page Pierlot Come on man, how old are you. --Bucurestean 18:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Weet je wat het is, Bucurestean? Ik heb die jongen gezworen dat ik hem van alle Wikia's zou aftrappen. En dus moet ik mijn woord houden om niet al mijn geloofwaardigheid te verliezen, voorzover ik die nog heb na het hele debacle van laatst... met die achterlijk revolutie ongein. Dr. Magnus 18:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Man, het is een klein joch. Dit lijkt eerder op pesten... --Bucurestean 18:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Geen smoesjes. Al was 'ie drie jaar oud, het maakt me niet uit, we moeten ergens gewoon de lijn trekken! En ik heb de lijn al weken geleden getrokken - ik heb hem voorwaarden gegeven en een laatste kans, en hij ging wéér de fout in. En weer. En wéér. En hij zal ook hier gegarandeert de fout weer ingaan en nauwelijks nuttig zijn aangezien zijn Engels belachelijk slecht is en zijn gevoel voor rechtvaardigheid volkomen verwrongen. Waarom geven we hem zoveel kansen? We zijn de Lieve Heer niet. We zijn geen barmhartige Samaritaan, geen Moeder Theresa... De laatste druppel heeft mijn emmer allang laten overlopen, en ik heb geen geduld meer met hem. Dus ik wil hem ook hier definitief geblokkeerd zijn. Is die koning, DimiTalen, dan zo'n softie? Of gewoon veel te vriendelijk... of dom, om in Pierlots leugens te trappen... Dr. Magnus 19:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nee, als Pierlot nu weer een vergrijp pleegt is hij makkelijker rechtmatig en langer te straffen voor zijn wandaden. --`OuWTB 19:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Waarom wachten tot dat hij de fout in gaat? Dit is weer een typisch geval van "men dempt de put pas wanneer het kalf is verdronken"... hij heeft al talloze keren getoond dat hij niets bijdraagt en eeuwig en altijd weer de fout in zal gaan. Dr. Magnus 19:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Allei, nu even niet lastig doen. OVer 'n week is 'ie toch vast weer geblokt. Niet zo zagen nu è. --OuWTB 19:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ik laat het erbij zitten. Maar ik wens niet dat Koning Dimitri mijn artikelen: Dr. Magnus en Alberto Magnus wil verwijderen. Dr. Magnus 19:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Pal You've signed in, now you're temporary Man of the Congress. Hope you don't let us here with another inactive Congressman, 'cause we're expecting from you to vote, right here. --Bucurestean 20:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Consider it done. :D Dr. Magnus 10:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::And if you want, you can also vote here, about education bills. 08:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Could you please cast your vote on the two latest proposal in the 2nd Chamber? Thanks. 18:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship I see you haven't been made an official citizen yet. So let's do that now: * What is your official full name? * What is your gender? Thanks, 08:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC)